


Harry the Green-Eyed Wonder

by Batsutousai



Series: Song Parodies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of <i>Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer</i> and <span class="u">Harry Potter</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry the Green-Eyed Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

You know Slytherin, and Gryffindor, and  
Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw,  
Merlin, and Morgana, and  
Flamel, and Dumbledore.  
But do you recall  
the most famous wizard of all?

Harry, the green-eyed wonder  
had a very shiny scar.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you might even say har-har. 

All of the other children  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Harry  
join in any muggle games. 

Then one happy Hallowe'en  
Voldie came to say:  
"Harry with your eyes so bright,  
won't you die by m'wand tonight?" 

Then all the children loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
"Harry the green-eyed wonder,  
you should run the Ministry!"


End file.
